El guerrero perdido
by El narrador sordo
Summary: Un día un Soldado es llevado a otro mundo cuando recién había terminado con el mal de su pueblo, ahora debe enfrentar una misión poco clara en un mundo que el ya había olvidado y creía imaginario, el increíble mundo de los POKEMON. En su misión encontrara buenos aliados como poderoso enemigos, su futuro incierto e innegable determinación hará de su viaje toda una aventura.
1. El guerrero perdido

Portada: **linkredline _ deviantart _ com /art /El-guerrero-418274733 **(cambiar guiones bajos por puntos)

Capítulo 1- Guerrero Perdido

Acto 1

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ahí estaba yo, frente a ese maldito que llevo a mi pueblo al hambre con sus decisiones egoístas en las que los únicos beneficiados eran él y los suyos, no le importo vender la patria a extranjeros por unos cuantos años de lucro.

Después de tanta guerra en la que puso al ejército contra el pueblo, causando un rio imparable de sangre, de la que, aunque me duela, fui participe .Asesine a tantos hermanos que estaban bajo las ordenes de este bastardo, y lo que me hiere profundamente, es que lo hacían por miedo y necesidad.

Pero ya estaba ahí frente a él, solos en un balcón donde los soldados que aun combatían se detuvieron a observar lo que haría, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en segundo que fugaz, la mía denotaba furia y la de el solo pedía misericordia, maldito sin verguenza, eso hizo que la ira empezara a fluir por cada centímetro de mí que casi pierdo cordura, era un frenesí de furia pero, la controle, tenía que hacerlo, porque este bastardo no moriría rápido tenía que sufrir por cada alma a la que provoco muerte.

Puse mi mano en mi pecho, donde albergaba mi arma más significativa. Sentí el frio hierro de ella que causaba en mí una sed de venganza y un impulso por descargarla completamente en ese hombre. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo apareció el líder de oposición, aquel con el que pelee codo a codo y con una serenidad que lo identificaba dijo-

-planeas llevar tu solo la carga de asesinar a este mísero hombre-

-Claro – respondí -este maldito tiene que pagar, todo lo que hizo-

-No te diré que serás como el por matarlo-dijo afirmando- porque nadie puede ser tan rastrero como el, pero, ¿no crees que el pueblo debe gozar de su muerte también?-

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, mas viniendo de él.

De pronto unos rayos de sol acariciaron mi rostro y la de todos los soldados que allí batallaban. Me puse de pie a la orilla del balcón y en un segundo una cantidad de emociones pasaron por mí e hizo que con mi garganta a todo pulmón gritara -¡ES EL FIN DE LAS LAGRIMAS, SOMOS LIBRES!-

Fue entonces que paso, una gran luz me cegó en un instante, lo último que escuche fueron los gritos de festejo y emoción de los soldados. Pero que pasa por que ya no los veo ni escucho más ¿es acaso que he muerto? Sinceramente no importaba ya, mi gente era libre, mi misión pude concluir. Si como héroe he de morir, que la muerte su abrazo debe darme ya, con gentileza lo recibiré.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes? –una voz ronca pronuncio.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Eres la muerte?-Dije temeroso.

-Tranquilo, no has muerto pero aun ay una misión para ti-afirmo

-¿Entonces que misión he de cumplir? ¿Qué tan importante es que me tienes así?- replique.

respondió entre risas-Tranquilo, tú mismo te darás cuenta, ya me lo agradecerás-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Acto 2

Mi ojos empezaban a percibir colores, verde, mucho verde a mí alrededor .Después de unos segundos mis ojos se habían adaptado al ambiente y pude darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar, sino en un gran y verde bosque. Yo pelee en muchos lugares, entre ellos campos y bosques pero ninguno daba tal impresión como este, aquí sentía una tranquilidad enorme y sublime, sea donde sea que estuviera ya no corría peligro de eso estaba seguro.

Aquella voz de hace rato dijo yo mismo me daría cuenta, así que creo que lo mejor sería empezar a caminar, aunque no supiera donde estaba.

Hasta caminar en este bosque era muy agradable, mucha paz sentía y desde hace mucho que no la tenía. Entonces note que todo el tiempo conserve mi blindaje y casco, aunque este último estaba muy dañado por el combate. Al pasar mi mano por el pecho sentí mi arma corta, eso sí que me alivio ya que significaba mucho para mí y colgando en mis hombros estaba mi rifle. Para mi esa fue una primera gran noticia ya que eso significaba que aparecí en este lugar con todas mis cosas incluyen lo llevaba en todos los compartimientos de mi traje.

Ahora con más confianza seguí mi camino desconocido .Durante un tiempo todo pareció tranquilo hasta que escuche unos gritos…

-¡ven aquí maldito eres mío!-

Corrí sin más en dirección de los gritos, y entonces vi a un tipo con unas criaturas atacando a otra más pequeña. Pero esas criaturas, no, no puede ser, pero están frente a mí son ¡ Pokémon! Esto no termina de sorprenderme pero no tengo tiempo que perder ese hombre ataca sin escrupulos al pequeño.

En un movimiento rápido tome mi rifle, me puse en posición de ataque y dije- Hey tu aléjate del pequeño, retírate y nadie saldrá herido-

¿Pero quién rayos eres tú? ¿Y cómo te atreves a ordenarme algo y más apuntándome con esa cosa rara? -dijo burlonamente

Estaba furioso, no soportaba ver que abusaran de alguien en esa manera y menos si es alguien débil. Así que levante más la voz y dije –¡No te lo repetiré más, aléjate ahora mismo!-

El hombre ahora furioso dijo –Ekans, Poochyena usen ataqu…

No deje que terminara de hablar y di un disparo a un árbol cercano , eso hizo que los Pokémon se asustaran y el entrenador ,que a buena hora me vine a dar cuenta de su R roja en su ropa , ordeno que sus Pokémon regresaran a sus pokebolas .Lo mire con furia, él había caído de espaldas por el susto ,y sus ojos, eran como los de ese bastardo, inconscientemente había llevado mi mano al pecho y estaba sujetando con firmeza mi arma, sabía lo que pasaría y no estaba mostrando mucha ganas de detenerme.

El solo lloraba y pedía mi perdón, claro que eso hizo que enfureciera más, y justo cuando estaba apuntándole escuche un gemido de dolor, era ese pequeño, estaba muy lesionado.

Decidí olvidar lo que haría, guarde mi arma y entre mis brazo coloque al pequeño, ya de cerca vi que era un Ralts, debía ser bebe por el tamaño.

Con enojo mire al tipo en el suelo y con una voz autoritaria dije-Donde hay un centro de atención cerca, dímelo o terminaras muy mal -

Con un pavor dijo- Al-al norte hay una ciudad a-a-ahí puedes atenderlo-

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude en esa dirección.

Ahora la vida de un pequeño dependa de mí y no lo defraudaría, tenía que llegar.


	2. Una cálida bienvenida

Portada: **l****inkredline _ deviantart _ com/art/Capitulo-2-Una-calida-bienvenida-420725085 **(cambiar guiones bajos por puntos)

Capítulo 2 –Una cálida bienvenida

El tiempo parecía fluir a un ritmo extrañamente lento mientras corría hacia el centro de atención Pokémon, ahora la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein parecía que me golpeaba los sentidos, parece una eternidad pero al menos ya estoy dentro de una ciudad pequeña. Sin tiempo que perder decidí no parar a preguntar indicaciones, ya que desde antes de entrar a la ciudad vi ese gran techo rojo desde las lejanías, sabia exactamente donde encontrarlo.

Las personas me parecen algo peculiares, parecen estar acostumbradas a ver personas correr de la misma manera que yo lo hacía porque no muchas me voltearon a ver. Me abrí paso como pude ya que el pequeño que llevaba en brazos parecía no aguantar más

-''resiste pequeño''- Esas eran las palabras que pasaban por mi cabeza a cada minuto mientras corría.

Cuando apenas llegue al centro Pokémon no deje ni siquiera que la enfermera me diera la bienvenida –por favor, este pequeño necesita atención urgente- dije con un cansancio que me lastimaba el pecho. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente uno de sus compañeros Pokémon la auxilio con una camilla para el pequeño. Me dijo que podía quedarme en sala de espera mientras analizaban al pequeño Ralts, y claro que no iba a rechazar esa invitación estaba demasiado agotado como para ir a algún otro lugar.

El tiempo que estuve sentado en esa concurrida sala solo preguntas viajaban en mi cabeza con una pesadez que hacía que me doliera la cabeza -¿Cuál será la misión? ¿Por qué el tipo de hace rato no reconoció que lo que portaba era un arma? ¿en este mundo acaso no tienen armas?¿ahora cual seria mi destino?- esa y muchas preguntas me hacían fruncir el ceño de tal manera que parecía que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

Mi ambiente interior parecía una tormenta donde solo había desesperación, hasta que una dulce voz se abrió paso en ella.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien?-preguntaba con gentileza y preocupación.

Al levantar la mirar pude ver a esa hermosa chica frente a mí, con una mirada que denotaba inocencia, y rápidamente muchos recuerdos de mi juventud vinieron a mí, ella era May de la región de Hoenn y fue fácil recordar quien era ya que ella fue mi entrenadora favorita. Eso me daba al menos una referencia de donde estaba.

No pude evitar perderme en su mirada, era tan linda ahora que básicamente era real a mis ojos. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así pero una pregunta me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Hola hay alguien ahí?-

-¿Qué? Oh disculpa es que estoy muy cansado, y confundido-dije nervioso y luego serio.

-¿Qué te paso que estas muy cansado y herido?- se percató de las heridas pequeñas que tenía en la mejilla por las batallas -¿y qué es lo que te tiene tan confundido ,que hasta parecías que estabas mareado?- termino.

No sabía que contestarle, ya que siendo francos ¿Quién podría creer que yo vengo de otro mundo? , ¿Pero que podía hacer ahora sin alguien que me ayudara? Así que tome un poco de confianza para decírselo, pero claro de una manera un poco tranquila y pausada para no asustarla.

-Pues, estoy muy cansado porque vengo corriendo desde el bosque que está a las afueras de esta ciudad ya que salve a un pequeño Ralts que estaba siendo atacado por un criminal y sus Pokémon. Quedo muy mal herido el pequeño así que no dude en traerlo de inmediato- termine de responderle.

Ella muy con una mirada llena de emoción dijo- ¡Que genial! Entonces eres algo así como un héroe de los Pokémon, de seguro que ese malvado no pudo contra tu poder, me gustaría haberlo visto, también ha de ser eso por lo que usas ese atuendo tan raro tiene que ser tu traje de héroe- Parecía una niña viendo su serie favorita de televisión, hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y claro que yo estaba escuchándola tengo que admitir que verla era gratificante. Pero nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por un escándalo proveniente del interior de donde atendían a los Pokémon, y más rápido que pronto el pequeño Ralts salió corriendo de la sala de atención. Era algo divertido verlo ya que un Chansey lo estaba persiguiendo, esos dos eran mejor que una comedia televisiva promedio y la prueba era la risa de todos los presentes en el centro Pokémon.

Ralts parecía buscar algo, y lo encontró al levantar la cabeza y observarme sentado con aquella chica, tan solo verme hizo que empezara a llorar y dar un salto para quedar en mis brazos de nuevo. La enfermera se acercó preocupada hacia mí y me dijo- siento mucho lo que paso con tu Ralts tan solo despertar se puso tan errática como la viste-se disculpaba sin parar y agrego- parece tenerte mucho cariño ¿debes tenerlo desde huevo cierto?-termino preguntando-

-En realidad lo rescate de un criminal, y no tiene por qué disculparse por el comportamiento del pequeño usted no tiene la culpa- respondí sonriendo.

-Gracias eso me hizo sentir mejor -dijo aliviada- por cierto no es un él, es un ella. ¿Y así que la rescataste?, debe ser esa la razón por la que te aprecia de esa manera, bueno si me disculpan tengo que regresar a mis deberes, que tengan un buen día y espero verlos de nuevo- termino y se despidió alegremente.

Las palabras que me dijo la enfermera me impresionaron ya que Ralts era hembra, pero también me hizo pensar, ¿así que esta pequeña Ralts me tomo cariño? Ahora sería más difícil liberarla, pero ¿y si la llevo conmigo? No estaría solo mas aparte no creo que ella quiera irse, pero sin una pokebola como me acompañaría, no podría llevarla todo el tiempo en brazos ya que tengo que portar mi rifle. Agaché mi cabeza para preguntarle a la pequeña si quería acompañarme, pero ella estaba dormida en mis brazos, creo que mi pregunta se respondió sola.

-En serio parece que te quiere mucho, y parece que no te quiere dejar, deberías darle su propia pokebola como a tus demás Pokémon-dijo mirando tiernamente a Ralts-, o eso me recuerda ¿con que Pokémon derrotaste a ese criminal?¿debe ser uno poderoso cierto?-preguntaba de nuevo con esa emoción infantil.

-Emmm…pues veras, no tengo ninguno, bueno hasta ahora-dije algo preocupado, no sabría cómo respondería a tal aclaración. Pero su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Cómo es que no tienes Pokémon si te vez más grande que yo?! Ya paso un tiempo desde que cumplí los 11 y desde entonces entreno Pokémon, ahora tengo 15 añotes y tengo más experiencia. ¿Y cómo rayos venciste a un criminal con dos Pokémon sin tu tener alguno?!-dijo con exaltación pero a la vez una con gran confusión.

-Es una historia muy extraña y lo más seguro es que me clasifiques como un loco si te la cuento- dije un poco desanimado -aparte ya se hace tarde y es muy peligroso para que una niña como tu este sola en la ciudad- termine sugiriéndole.

-Es cierto, tengo que regresar a casa a cenar - en ese momento me miro con una cara de chantaje -te propongo algo si tú me cuentas tu historia yo te doy donde dormir y una deliciosa cena echa por tu grandiosa servidora – termino diciendo con un poco de presunción.

No sabía que decir, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue –No quiero ser molestia, mas creo que me puedo quedar aquí en el centro Pokémon-Termine diciéndole algo preocupado porque no sabía si se ofendería por mi respuesta, pero hay que considerar que no la conozco, no sé, tal vez sea una criminal, ya que a ella solo la conozco por un videojuego y una serie de tv, y si algo me enseño la guerra es que no hay que creer en nadie, aunque en el fondo si quería ir, algo me hacía sentir una extraña confianza.

Ella con una sonrisa malvada y entre unas risillas dijo – ¿crees que no contemplaba que te podrías quedar aquí?, pues para tu información ya no hay cupo aquí, lo escuche de unos entrenadores antes de entrar-

Eso fue un como un ultimátum por parte de ella, así que asentí, con mi Ralts en brazos me dirigí junto a ella y caminamos hacia la salida.

No habíamos pasado ni una calle caminando cuando de pronto.

-O por cierto que descortés soy no me he presentado, no quiero que pienses que soy una extraña loca –dijo bromeando- soy May de Villa Raíz-

-Yo soy Daniel, pero me puedes llamar Dan- trate de no decir que sabía su nombre, eso sería muy raro.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

Dude un poco en, pero solo dije en un tono alegre y burlón –eso es parte de mi historia, que te contare después de que cumplas tu parte del trato-

Ella entendió y solo dijo –ok- mientras me guiñaba el ojo, eso me hizo sonreí mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

-Oye, si me acabas de conocer, ¿por qué confías en mi de esa manera?- pregunte muy interesado por su respuesta.

-Ni yo lo sé, tal vez porque siento que eres una buena persona, ¿y cómo lo sé? por qué sé que te arriesgaste a enfrentar a un criminal si tener un Pokémon y todo por salvar a un pequeño Ralts, sin contar claro con que corriste una gran distancia con tal de salvarlo, eso dice mucho de ti- dijo con una voz dulce y suave.

Eso me hizo sonreír, ahora siento que puedo confiar en ella, suenan muy sinceras sus palaras.

Después de unos minutos caminando por el bosque tuve que preguntar cuanto faltaba y ella solo respondió que faltaban unos escasos 15 minutos. Tan solo decir eso empezamos a escuchar gritos provenientes de más adelante, nuestra primera reacción fue correr en esa dirección. Al llegar al origen de los gritos fue como tener un Deja vu, ya que un hombre con bata en las ramas de un árbol estaba pidiendo ayuda por que unos Poochyenas lo trataban de atacar. Sin duda se trata del profesor Birch.

-¿May eres tú? ¡May ayúdame por favor me quieren comer!-

-¡Ya voy papá resiste un poco!-dijo May exaltada-

Tan solo May decir eso la atención de los Poochyenas fue directamente hacia nosotros. A toda prisa los Poochyenas decidieron abalanzarse sobre nosotros, no tenía tiempo ni de tomar mi rifle ya que tenía a Ralts en brazos y May no había tan siquiera podido meter su mano a su mochila para sacar una pokebola, cuando en un segundo Ralts dio un salto y dejo escapar un extraño poder de si, si no mal recuerdo eso puede ser ataque psíquico y cabe destacar que fue uno muy potente a pesar de su tamaño. Tal ataque dejo fuera a todos los Poochyenas y estos no les quedo de otra más que irse a toda marcha.

-Muchas gracias joven si no fuera por ti esos Pokémon me hubieran devorado-dijo con extremo alivio después de que bajo del árbol.

-No es nada me gusta ayudar, aunque el mérito no es mío ya que todo el trabajo lo hizo mi Ralts-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a mi Ralts.

Mientras nos calmamos por lo sucedido el profesor pregunto -¿Y quién eres tú?- y sin antes poder responder May interrumpió –papá él es Daniel lo conocí en Ciudad Petalia y es un héroe Pokémon salvo al Ralts que ahora vez con él, y le ofrecí hospedaje por hoy ya que no tenía lugar al cual ir, también quedo en contarme una extraña historia-le dijo eso a su padre como si se tratara de algo muy común.

-Así que héroe Pokémon, pues es un gusto conocerte Daniel yo soy el profesor Birch padre de la chica tan alegre que conoces como May, y no te preocupes por el hospedaje, como dijo mi hija puedes quedarte hoy con nosotros, sería un malagradecido si te lo negara después de que me salvaste.

El profesor nos guio directo hacia su casa, no tardamos mucho en llegar, pero antes de que pudiéramos al menos pisar el tapete de la casa alguien paso a gran velocidad por encima de nuestras cabezas para luego caer frente a nosotros, portaba una gran capa que tapaba su rostro. Por instinto le di a May mi Ralts para poder tomar mi rifle, cuando estaba apuntando y apunto de gritar que se identificara, el hablo.

-No malgastes tu munición y menos en uno de tus aliados, la necesitaras para poder cumplir tu misión Sargento-dijo serenamente.

Pero que rayos, sabía quién era, sabia con lo que le estaba apuntando y más impresionante aun sabia sobre la misión. Mi reacción obviamente fue preguntar -¿Quién eres y que sabes sobre mi misión?-

-Soy enviado de ''El'', ahora seré un guía para ti en ciertas partes de tu viaje-en ese momento se destapo su cabeza y pude observar que era un Lucario, es extraño ya que ellos no son de esta región –Y sobre tu misión, tendrás que resolver la mayoría del misterio por ti mismo, pero si tengo permitido decirte que una extraña fuerza está causando estragos y tienes que encargarte de ello-

-¡Que Pokémon tan extraño nunca lo había visto, debe ser un gran hallazgo pues míralo habla!-dijo el profesor con una emoción infantil, ya veo de donde salió May. Lucario no pareció poner le atención al profesor así que le pregunte -¿pero cuál es en sí mi papel aquí? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Tú debes aprender, y tú mismo lo sabes en el fondo así que no me preguntes-respondió en ese tono serio que lo empezaba a caracterizar- También te traje esto –mostrando una mochila para después arrojármela –ahí encontraras cosas de utilidad como dinero y pociones, también están dos de los Pokémon que más entrenaste hace mucho.

Eso último que dijo me emociono así que rápidamente tome las pokebolas y ordene que salieran, pero me sorprendió lo que vi, eran Charmander y Cubone, yo recordaba haberlos llevado a su última evolución, pero eso no importaba ya que inexplicablemente parecían recordarme y de inmediato se abalanzaron para abrazarme, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

-¿No creías que te lo pondría tan fácil cierto?, él quiere que comiences de cero, sin ninguna ventaja, por eso permitirá que descanses una semana para que entrenes un poco y luego te embarques al viaje-termino diciendo-

-Eso no me molesta y gracias por el descanso, pero, ¿quién es ''El''?-pregunte.

-Cuando termines tu viaje lo sabrás-dijo mientras daba media vuelta-o por cierto, cuídate de ''Las azules''- termino diciendo misteriosamente para luego en un salto desaparecer fusionándose en la noche.

Ahora tenía algunas dudas resueltas pero que quería decir con eso último que dijo, ¿Quiénes o que serán las azules?

-Ahora no puedo esperar porque me cuentes tu historia-dijo May con una cara de niña asombrada.

-yo también quiero escuchar la historia por favor-suplico el profesor con la misma cara de su hija.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa May se puso en marcha para hacer la cena mientras yo le explicaba un poco al profesor sobre Lucario y claro que él estaba más que interesado. Después que todos habíamos terminado de cenar incluidos mis Pokémon pasamos a la sala de la casa en la cual había una chimenea y unos sillones de estilo antiguo sin mencionar los múltiples libreros repletos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo me pidieron que me sentara en una mecedora a un lado de la chimenea, y lo que vi a continuación fue algo gracioso, ya que se estaban peleando para sentarse más cerca de mí y lo divertido es que estaban sentados en el suelo. Cuando por fin se acomodaron, mis Pokémon se les unieron para poder escuchar, menos Ralts ya que aún no quería separarse de mí, así que la tuve en brazos. La escena era como la de un abuelo contándole historias fantásticas a sus nietos, todos ellos tenían un cara de interés que les hacía brillar los contándoles sobre la guerra, lo que a todos sin excepción dejo perplejos por las horrible cosas que ahí presencie, luego pase a la escena donde gritaba en el balcón, ahí todos tenían una sonrisa como si tratara de una película donde su héroe vencía al malo, pero cuando procedí a contar lo que paso con la luz hasta llegar a ese momento, sus caras cambiaron a unas de desconcierto.

Levantando la mano como si de una clase se tratara, May pregunto -¿así que si eres un héroe? –

- No, yo solo peleaba por la libertad de mi pueblo-respondí sereno.

May se llenó de emoción con lo que respondí pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa el profesor con una cara de intriga y con una voz un tanto seria pregunto-Pero si eres de otro mundo ¿Cómo sabes del nuestro?, ya que hace un momento me contaste mucho sobre Lucario y este mismo te entrego a estos Pokémon diciendo que los habías entrenado hace tiempo.

No sabía cómo decírselos, ya que ¿cómo podría explicarles que en mi mundo ellos son solo parte de un videojuego y una serie televisiva? Pero tome ánimos y se los dije poco a poco, claro que sus caras al escuchar lo que les decía cambio dramáticamente terminando en una pregunta de May -¿así que ya nos conocías?-

-Algo así- respondí -es por eso que confié en ti para decirte todo lo que escuchaste y parece que no me equivocaba ya que a Lucario no le molesto que estuviera aquí-termine de hablar.

Eso último pareció agradarle a ella ya que agacho la cabeza, y de seguro para que no notara su sonrisa y sonrojada cara. Cuando ella noto que vi su anterior gesto se puso algo nerviosa y más apenada termino por preguntarme -¿puedo acompañarte en tu viaje?- cuando termino volteo un poco su cara para volver a ocultar su sonrojes. Eso último me impresiono mucho y que decir de su padre él estaba aún más impresionado por la actitud de su hija.

-Debes comprender que si me acompañas tal vez nos encontremos peligros descomunales haya afuera, y no me gustaría que te pasara algo- dije un poco serio –pero falta la opinión de tu padre aquí presente-termine con una actitud firme.

El profesor dejaba en claro que le preocupaba, se le veía en el rostro, pero dijo –creo que ya es hora de que vivas tus propias aventuras y no solo estés aquí haciéndome encargos- dijo un poco animado –pero te lo advierto muchacho debes cuidar mucho a mi retoño- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí un poco intimidante.

-Claro señor de eso puede estar seguro- dije firmemente como si me estuviera dirigiendo a un militar de alto rango.

-Gracias papá, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te prometo que en mi viaje también investigare más Pokémon para ti- dijo con una gran alegría mientras lo abrazaba.

-Esas es mi hija- dijo riendo el profesor –pero ahora hay que ir a dormir, hoy fue un día largo y pesado, y tu muchacho tal vez mañana puedas enseñarme el funcionamiento de esa cosa que llamas rifle- dijo animado por saber más sobre mí y mi mundo.

-Claro señor- respondí con una sonrisa, pero inesperadamente fui tomado de la mano por May para luego ser jalado mientras ella le decía a su padre –no te preocupes papá yo lo llevare a su habitación, tu ve a descansar- y así me llevo a la habitación de huéspedes.

Estando ahí me mostro mi cama y el baño que podría usar, estaba a punto de despedirme de ella cuando de pronto me abrazo de una manera tierna y dijo –muchas gracias por dejarme ir contigo, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí- yo naturalmente me quede petrificado pero luego correspondí su abrazo y le respondí –no es nada, sinceramente me agrada la idea de que me acompañes-

Esto último hizo que se pusiera roja como un tomate y corriera hacia la puerta para luego decir buenas noches con mucha vergüenza, se fue tan rápido que no me dejo ni darle las buenas noches también.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que solo había pasado un día y parecía más una eternidad. Procedí a poner mi rifle a un lado de la cama, luego quitarme mi blindaje pero antes poner mi revolver debajo de la almohada, una costumbre que adquirí en la guerra, ya sin las botas les dije a mis chicos que me bañaría y les pedí que se quedaran ahí, a Ralts no pareció gustarle la idea pero tenía que quedarse, no podía entrar al baño conmigo.

Mientras me duchaba no paraba de pensar en la situación actual, de todo lo que me dijo Lucario. No sabía cómo me las arreglaría pero en el fondo confiaba en que lo lograría.

Al salir del baño no pude creer lo que veía, el cuarto era un desastre, todo estaba en el suelo, Charmander brincaba en la cama mientras Ralts jugaba con Cubone y su hueso, pero en vez de enojarme me alegre ya que mis chicos se estaban llevando bien. En cierto momento se percataron de mi presencia y me miraron con ojos de niños que habían hecho travesuras y pues básicamente lo hicieron, pero no duraron mucho así y saltaron sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos todos, solo reíamos sin parar. Aprovechando la situación les empecé a hablar sobre la nueva aventura que comenzaríamos y sus posibles peligros para ver si estaban de acuerdo en acompañarme, ellos me contestaron de una manera muy cálida ya que me abrazaron muy fuerte.

Después de jugar un rato con los chicos me puse a limpiar la habitación para poder dormir, aproveche para mencionarles sobre las armas y que no debían tocarlas por su alta peligrosidad, ellos asintieron dejando en claro que entendieron. Le dije a Charmander y Cubone que podían dormir conmigo cosa que a ellos les agrado mucho, pero me daba cuenta que Ralts no podría dormir en la cama por su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, así que improvise una pequeña cuna con uno de los cajones de los muebles que había en la habitación. Ralts tan solo acostarse en su cuna quedo completamente dormida algo que no me sorprendía ya que fue un día muy pesado para una pequeña como ella, luego los chicos y yo nos acomodamos en la cama, me asegure con una mano que el revolver estuviera debajo de la almohada para luego abrazarlos, ahora no me sentía solo. Con tan cálida compañía el sueño no tardó en hacerse presente.

Durante la noche un llanto me despertó, por el reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama vi que eran las 3:00 AM, cuando me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los durmientes me di cuenta de que el llanto era de Ralts. Me acerque a su cuna, la tome en brazos y empecé a arrullarla mientras veía a la luna por la ventana. Luna, ese nombre me gusta -¿Qué te parece el nombre Ralts? ¿Te gustaría llevarlo?- ella solo hizo un pequeño gemido mostrando su agrado para luego en un bostezo volver a acurrucarse. Verla tan pequeña, frágil e inocente me hizo recordar a mi pequeño sobrino, ya que antes de la guerra yo era a un joven estudiante que disfrutaba de cuidar a su sobrino los fines de semana. Ese recuerdo me trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia y casi me puso un poco melancólico.

-Sabes, los Ralts pueden sentir lo mismo que sus entrenadores y más si les tienen cariño-

-Oh May eres tú- me sorprendí un poco -pues eso no lo sabía-

-Disculpa si te moleste, pero escuche el llanto desde mi habitación y quería ver qué pasaba- dijo un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes-

-Pareces tener experiencia con pequeños, hasta pareces un padre cariñoso-dijo tiernamente

-Pues sí, antes de todo esto incluso de la guerra yo solo era un estudiante que gustaba estar con su sobrino- con desanimo dije.

-Tal vez eso pone triste y desesperada a Ralts, como te dije siente lo mismo que tú y eso la afecta, ¿es acaso que extrañas mucho tu mundo?-termino preguntado un poco desanimada.

-La verdad, no siento la necesidad de regresar a mi mundo, pero pienso en el y entro en confusión-respondí muy sinceramente.

-¿si no estás seguro porque aceptaste la misión?-

No lo sé – respondí un poco incómodo – oye, ya estoy un poco agotado y Luna ya está tranquila así que me gustaría regresar a dormir- le dije de manera que entendiera que me sentía incómodo para seguir con la plática, pero procure no sonar molesto para que no se ofendiera.

Ella entendiese disculpó por las molestias y se retiró, espero no se ofendiera pero ya mañana lo arreglaría, de momento solo quería dormir.

Al día siguiente charle un poco con ella sobre lo de anoche esperando que no se hubiera enfadado, pero ella dijo que no tenía que disculparme sino más bien ella por preguntar de mas, ya arregladas las cosas y con una sonrisa pasamos a desayunar .El día transcurrió como lo esperaba, por la mañana le explicaba al profesor el concepto de rifle y su funcionamiento, por la tarde acompañe a May a hacer las compras, y para terminar el día ella preparo otra deliciosa cena. May acordó que entrenaríamos temprano al día siguiente.

La mañana del segundo día fue dedicada exclusivamente al entrenamiento Pokémon. May me presento a sus compañeros los cuales eran un Combusken de actitud un poco altanera y un Nuzleaf muy alegre. La batalla principal fue Charmander contra Combusken, fue muy pareja a pesar de que Combusken era de segunda etapa, eso demostraba que mi chico era igual de fuerte como lo recordaba. La primera pelea fue mía, ahora solo faltaba la segunda, Nuzleaf contra Cubone, tengo que admitir que el Pokémon de May sí que daba problemas ya que era muy rápido. Durante la pelea mi Luna tenía una mirada de asombro al ver enfrentándose a esos dos, le acaricie la cabeza y le dije que cuando creciera un poco más la dejaría pelear en una batalla, eso hizo que se alegrara mucho. El segundo enfrentamiento quedo en un impactante empate, los dos se eran muy fuertes lo que hizo que no se pudieran rebasar en habilidades.

-Wow Dany me sorprende tu habilidad que tienes para batallar con tus Pokémon-dijo asombradas.

¿Dany?- me quede un poco impresionado ya que nadie me había llamado así en mucho tiempo.

-¿Te molesta que te diga así?-pregunto preocupada.

-No para nada- le dije sonriendo –es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me llamaron así, y gracias pensé que tendría problemas en el entrenamiento, pero olvidaba lo hábiles que eran mis chicos-

-Me alegro- sonrió – oye por cierto tengo que ir al mercado para comprar algo para la cena-

-¿May te puedo pedir algo?-

-Si claro-

-Permíteme preparar la cena-

-¿Sabes cocinar? Otra cosa interesante de ti, pero no te preocupes no me molesta hacerles de comer- gentilmente me dijo.

-No es por eso, es que quiero hacerlo para demostrarles mi agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mí- le dije firmemente.

-Ok en ese caso no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedírtelo- dijo rindiéndose -, ¿pero qué prepararas?

-Mi platillo especial sorpresa-dije guiñándole un ojo.

Eso ultimo hizo que riéramos un poco para luego mirarnos fijamente, nos perdimos un momento en nuestras miradas que más bien parecieron horas, hasta que Luna jalo de la correa de mi rifle, eso hizo que apartáramos las miradas avergonzados .

-Pero que tierna Ralts se pone celosa de la novia de su entrenador-dijo una anciana que pasaba por ahí mientras se reía por lo que dijo.

Eso hizo que nos avergonzáramos más, aunque era tierno saber que mi Luna estaba celosa.

-Deberíamos apresúranos a comprar la cena-dije como si un hubiera pasado nada.

-Claro, pongámonos en marcha- dijo también disimulando.

Para mi suerte en este mundo tenían los mismos vegetales que en el mío, también compre una que otra cosa para condimentar. Un detalle cómico de las compras es que cada vez que May se acercaba a mí, Luna empezaba a hacer unos gemidos de intimidación que más bien daban risa.

Ya en casa de May le contamos al profesor lo sucedido en el día, todo menos lo vergonzoso, y se sorprendió también por mi insistencia por hacer la cena, pero el rápidamente dijo que si, ya que quería probar ''un plato de otro mundo ''.

Mientras preparaba la cena no pude evitar sentir que me miraban, al voltear atrás me encontré con todos los Pokémon mirando la olla, lo curioso es que cuando yo era más joven preparaba este plato pensando que si existieran los Pokémon les encantaría, pues ahora sus miradas me lo confirmaban. Les serví mi plato presentándoselo como ''sopa de hobbit'', al dar la primera probada todos sin excepción mostraron una cara de asombro.

-Esta sopa es asombrosa, sabía que en tu mundo tenían una técnica culinaria especial, es magnífica-al decir esto el profesor todos los Pokémon a su modo me decían lo mismo también.

-Dany enserio que me sorprendes siempre, ahora tu sopa para mí se llamara ´´sopa del héroe´´ y debes enseñarme a prepararla he-decía con una emoción digna de ella.

-Gracias, puedes llamarla como quieras y claro que te enseñare a prepárala-le dije con una sonrisa.

Una cosa interesante de mi sopa es que parecía hacer que nuestros Pokémon recuperaran toda su vitalidad, y ni se diga de lo somnolientos que se ponían, aunque esto último no era exclusivo de ellos ya que el profesor también se puso así y no era para menos si todos se sirvieron dos veces.

Después de cenar, todos me agradecieron por la comida y pasaron a acostarse, cosa que yo también hice, estaba muy agotado. Después de estar un rato acostado pensando como un adolecente lo que paso hoy con May caí en un sueño profundo.

Durante la noche empecé a escuchar unos ruidos muy fuertes provenientes de la sala, estos mismos también despertaron a mis chicos pero les pedí que se quedaran en la habitación mientras iba a revisar, Luna estaba muy inquieta así que la deje a cargo de los otros dos. Tome mi revolver y salí de la habitación sigilosamente, pero lo que tenía enfrente hizo que me pusiera en alerta total, eran dos personas arrastrando al profesor que parecía estar atado de pies a cabeza, no logre ver quiénes eran por la oscuridad. No, no, no de nuevo esa sensación de furia incontrolable me invadía. Cuando me vieron se alarmaron e hicieron un movimiento muy brusco como si quisieran sacar algo de sus bolsillos, grave error, rápidamente accione mi arma dos veces impactando a uno de ellos en el hombro y a la otra en el abdomen, justamente en el momento que dispare May estaba saliendo de su habitación y al ver la sangre salpicar hizo que se quedara en shock. Las personas heridas huyeron como pudieron, yo fui a por ellas pero antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta escuche un auto ir a toda velocidad, las había perdido. Desate al profesor y le pedí una explicación sobre quienes eran y por qué lo querían secuestrar, su única respuesta fue que no tenía idea. May no reaccionaba, lo que vio fue demasiado para ella y no la culpo en este mundo no debe ser común ver a alguien ser herido de esa manera.

-Te dije que tenías que cuidarte de ellas-era Lucario que apareció en la puerta.

-¿Y cómo iba saber que vendrían hoy si ni siquiera sé quiénes son?- le respondí frustrado.

-¿Esto te dice algo?- dijo mientras pateaba un objeto que estaba junto a la puerta.

Al tenerlo en mis manos vi que estaba manchado de sangre así que lo limpie, ya sin sangre empezó a brillar pero no pude contenerme al ver lo que era.

-¡Una placa de policía! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que las oficiales Jenny son enemigas?!-

-Exacto y ahora te buscaran más por los que les hiciste-dijo Lucario.

-¿Pero por qué rayos querían al profesor?-

-No lo sé, tal vez porque es alguien cercano a ti, pero ahora es mejor que tomaran caminos distintos, y tu amiga creo que no debería acompañarte, tan solo mira su reacción a la situación-dijo un poco enfadado.

En ese momento May exploto en llanto y dijo -¡¿Cómo rayos crees que lo dejare ir solo ahora que he visto por lo que ha sufrido tanto tiempo?¡ Él no tiene por qué estar solo me tiene a mí y nunca lo dejare!-

Eso me impacto no sabía que yo le importara tanto a May, y el profesor de la impresión se quedó sin palabras.

-Ahora percibo en ti fortaleza y voluntad jovencita, veo que me equivoque contigo, te pido una disculpa. Y tu Sargento cuídala como si fuera tu vida ya que puede ser el tesoro más invaluable que hayas tenido-

Esas palabras me impresionaron ya que las escuche del mismo Lucario, casi al momento May me abrazo cubierta en un mar de lágrimas diciendo que no me dejaría.

-Tu siguiente misión esta en Ciudad Petalia, tu pista es ''los perdidos'', y sigua mi consejo Sargento, cuídela mucho- y de nuevo Lucario desapareció en las sombras.

Yo me quede abrazado con May en el suelo mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

En mi hay un remolino de emociones pero solo una pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que nos espera?


	3. Capitulo 3 Pesadilla en Ciudad Petalia

Portada: linkredline_deviantart_com/art/Capitulo-3-Pesadilla-en-Ciudad-Petalia-482492765 (cambiar guion bajos por puntos)

La ciudad en ruinas, una niebla morada y una noche roja, eso era lo único que percibía, mi ciudad estaba devastada tan cruelmente que tuve que contener mi llanto. Correr, escalar, brincar, abrirme paso, eso era lo único que hacia allí no había nada en pie pero tenía que avanzar ciegamente por las ruinas, algo me decía que lo hiciera. De pronto me encontraba sobre un montículo de escombro completamente sin habla, en mi parálisis lo único que sentía mi piel dañada y sucia era el fino acariciar del polvo que exhalaba el escombro. Frente a mí se encontraba el que alguna vez fue mi hogar, intacto, rodeado de la miseria que dejaron los demás edificios que la circundaban, se asemejaba más a un valle, si eso era aquel lugar, un lugar donde podría encontrar descanso al fin. Me deslizaba tranquilamente para bajar de aquel montículo, miraba mi casa como un niño miraba a su padre cuando este volvía de viaje, el crujir en mi pies era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente pero en mi mente estaban las voces de todos aquellos que alguna vez deje atrás, pero algo atravesó mis oídos, eran gritos y provenían de mi hogar. Corría y corría, mis tropiezos por el escombro solo hacían que me levantara con más furia y desesperación en mi carrera. De una sola embestida aparte de mi la puerta principal y avance, avance, cuarto por cuarto revise y, nada encontré, frustrado me senté en las escaleras esperando que una buena explicación invadiera mi pensar pero no llego, lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, -¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están? – me preguntaba sin cesar, pero de nuevo aparecieron esos gritos, ahora venían de afuera, esta vez una furia desconocida para mí se hizo presente y domino mi ser, salí pateando la puerta y con lo que me encontré no hizo que mi actual furia se calmara sino todo lo contrario. E ahí al maldito responsable de no solo de mis desgracias sino de toda la nación, reía sin parar sentado en un trono elevado hecho con cráneos de todos tamaños, tenía la intención de matarlo con mis propios puños pero algo llamo mi atención, sus ojos eran amarillos y sus ropajes eran similares al de una persona de clase alta, un traje completamente negro y lo único que desentonaba de su ropa era su corbata de un color rojo sangre muy avivado, también lo acompañaba un bastón y una gran copa llena de un líquido rojo.

-Llegas tarde mi amigo, todos te abandonaron- dijo burlonamente.

Desesperado y con furia le grite – ¡¿A dónde te los llevaste maldito?! ¡Habla!-

-Calma, no muy lejos – se ríe y luego con una mirada espectral dice –Más bien estoy sentado sobre todos ellos-

Los gritos volvieron y ahora sabía que provenían de ese horrible trono. En ese mismo instante me dispuse a dejar salir todo instinto inhumano que hubiera en mí para darle la muerte más grotesca que pudieran dar mis manos, ese maldito sufriría. Corría hacia el envuelto en furia y lágrimas de dolor, solo quería matarlo, me sentía como un animal pero no me importaba, estaba solo ahora.

El empezó a reír mientras me acercaba a el –O así que quieres una batalla, bien, pero a mi modo- dijo para luego deja salir unos gritos horribles, pare mi marcha ante tal acto y observe algo muy nauseabundo, él se transformaba, su abdomen tomaba la forma de una gran oruga desgarrando así su ropa , de sus manos surgieron grandes y afiladas garras, en su cara emanaban unos grande y rojos cuernos curvos, y si de por sí ya lo anterior fue grotesco remato cuando un enorme tercer ojo salió de su frente, pero este ojo era distinto, se parecía más al de un caimán ya que tenía esa distintiva pupila vertical y alargada. De ese ojo emergía maldad en forma de pequeñas llamas. El ya en su forma más ruin se disponía a acabar conmigo y era muy obvio que él tendría la victoria por su poder actual, pero, por ser más poderoso que yo no significaba que me rendiría, prefiero morir peleano a morir como cobarde.

Ambos nos miramos, del escombro bajo mi tome lo primero que sirviera como arma y corrí hacia él, intente golpearlo en la cabeza pero no pude ni tocarlo, me había despreciado con sus garras y salí proyectado hacia un gran montículo de huesos. Estando ahí no podía moverme más, no podía respirar adecuadamente ese golpe me habría roto una costilla, sabía que tendría que perder pero no así, no lentamente mientras esa bestia reía de mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no puedes?-burlonamente pronuncia-

-¡Cállate bestia! Como me gustaría hacerte pedazos- estaba demasiado furioso y con la una costilla rota dolía mucho hablar.

-Pobre humano, tan frágil, tan….mortal- dijo mientras me miraba extrañamente –veras que no soy tan malo, te regalare una muerte rápida, solo, cierra los ojos- después de eso levanto su horrible y babosa garra, pero algo extraño paso en él, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, pero ya no importaba, yo no planeaba cerrar mis ojos, si iba a morir quería saber cómo pasaría, ya no tenía miedo, nunca más.

Él se preparaba para dar su último golpe entre lágrimas y tengo que admitir que de mi surgieron unas también, yo no creía en otra vida, nunca lo hice, pero si existe me alegría ver a todos aquellos que deje atrás, al menos una última vez.

-Aun no maestro, aun no- apareció de la nada esa voz, tan dulce, extraña y conocida a la vez.

Un haz de luz paso frente a mí, solo vi a la bestia ser partido diagonalmente, y mientras caía aun podía mirarme, el me mostraba una sonrisa triste como si ahora tuviera paz. No sé si por lo agotado que estaba no podía sorprenderme o por esa sensación de estar cómodo tan extraña.

Todo fue muy rápido y fue acompañado por ráfagas de viento, las mismas que me hicieron mirar al montículo de escombro en el que estuve en un principio, ahí estaba un figura femenina muy delicada y un tanto bajita pero delgada, con un pelo largo y llevaba un escudo y espada, solo podía saber eso puesto que la gran neblina y oscuridad se oponían a que recibiera su imagen. ¿Porque creía conocerla? Era muy extraño.

-¿Quién eres?- estaba muy agotado pero tuve que preguntar, tenía que saber el nombre de mi salvadora.

-Alguien que no existe, aun, y cuando suceda contigo estaré por siempre, mi maestro- y con eso desapareció desvaneciéndose como la neblina.

Desperté, mi pulso agitado y nadando en sudor de desesperación, una pesadilla, solo fue eso. En mi rápido y abrupto despertar lo primero que vi fue a una Luna muy asustada, debe ser porque puede sentir lo mismo que yo. Luna al ver que había reaccionado solo me abrazo y temblaba mucho, eso me asusto puesto que mi pesadilla bien fue espantosa no me puse así, lo que tenía así a Luna debía ser algo peor ¿pero qué?

-¿Estas bien Dany? Se escucharon muchos ruidos provenientes de aquí- era May, unos días después de lo ocurrido en su casa nos alojamos en la casa de sus padrinos a las afueras de Ciudad Petalia. Estaba muy preocupada en la puerta, pero ¿muchos ruidos dijo?

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte May, pero ¿si me acabo de levantar como es que había mucho ruido?- con esa última pregunta nos quedamos pensando un rato, hasta que me invadió un horrible escalofrió que me hizo voltear a la venta, ¡estaba abierta!, algo entro, tal vez fue lo que asusto a Luna. Mirar eso hizo que una horrible risa nasal apareciera en mi mente, si no estaba tan asustado ahora lo estaba y mucho.

Después de eso May sugirió que todos durmiéramos en su habitación por seguridad, con la situación no me importaron las prudencias y acepte. Me acosté en un sofá junto a su cama, deje salir a los chicos para que durmieran conmigo así sentiría que no les pasaría nada, aún estaba asustado por lo sucedido, los abrace a todos para estar cómodos pero en especial Luna, se le notaba que aún estaba muy asustada. Espere a que todos durmieran para poder intentar hacerlo también.

-Buenas noches Dany- dijo May, me sorprendió pensé que estaba dormida, por lo visto también espero a que todos durmieran para estar tranquila, que tierna era.

-Igualmente May que tengas buenos sueños- respondí sereno y alcance a escuchar una pequeña risa de May cuando se lo dije, sonreí y con ese gesto quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente nos despedimos agradecidos de los padrinos de May, claro que ellos nos despidieron felices, no sabían por lo que estábamos pasando y no se los diríamos para no preocuparlos. Pusimos rumbo a Ciudad Petalia pero ahora conscientes de que no podríamos deambular libremente por esta, las oficiales estarían vigilando, pero aun así no podíamos dar marcha atrás, no después de aquello.

Nuestros primeros pasos en la ciudad fueron un poco temblorosos pero con lo congestionada que estaban las calles tuvimos más confianza, sería fácil camuflarse. Luna parecía aun tener miedo porque no quiso salir de mi mochila, eso era extraño, muy extraño. Las personas se veían igual como la primera vez que vine, muy distraídas o al menos así las recordaba, pero ahora tenían algo más, tenían una tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos caídos, eso no me molesto tanto ya que ese tipo de caras eran muy comunes para mí pero a May la llegaron a perturbar al punto de que se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo.

-Algo malo pasa aquí, tengo miedo- decía May con una voz muy baja y temerosa.

-Lo sé, yo también siento que paso algo malo, deberíamos investigar un poco- esa respuesta lejos de calmarla la puso un poco nerviosa.

Después de unas horas de investigar con la gente de la ciudad y en ocasiones ocultarnos de las oficiales no pudimos recabar información importante, lo único que conseguimos fue que al parecer algo ocurría con los niños y Pokémon. El crepúsculo se presentaba y teníamos que buscar un lugar donde dormir, le sugerí a May buscar alguna posada o algo por el estilo ya que el en el Centro Pokémon seriamos blanco fácil. Después de un rato de buscar sin éxito nos sentamos en una banca cerca del mercado.

-Ahora que haremos Dan, me duelen los pies, tengo hambre y sueño- sé que quejaba de nuevo como una niña pequeña y al parecer estos berrinches hicieron salir a Luna de la mochila.

-Tranquila May ya encontraremos un lugar para dormir no llores- me burlaba de su conducta entre risas -¿y tú que tal Luna? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Luna solo dio una ligera risa y se acurruco en mi regazo –Al parecer Luna también está cansada- ahora si me empezaba a preocupar el no tener donde pasar la noche.

Estuvimos un rato pensando en que haríamos, hasta que…

-Hola jóvenes, discúlpenme pero sin querer escuche su conversación mientras hacía mis compras con mi nieta y supongo que podría darles hospedaje por hoy- Era una viejecita, bajita, pelo blanco, un sombrero con flores, vestido y bastón, y estaba acompañada por una niña con pelo corto y vestido rosa pintoresco –claro, si me ayudad en algunas cosas del hogar-

Esa propuesta era un dulce sonido pasando en nuestros oídos, por fin podríamos descansar un rato

-Por cierto mi nombre es Margareth y ella es mi nieta Lily- Agrego presentándose a lo cual respondimos con las respectivas presentaciones.

Después de aceptar la señora nos condujo a una casita al borde de la ciudad, de madera con un fantástico jardín y prácticamente junto al bosque le daban un toque rustico y muy relajante, ojala pudiera tener una vida así. La señora nos indicó donde nos quedaríamos, y luego de instalarnos fuimos a ayudarla en los quehaceres que en si no eran muchos, saca la basura, recoge unos tomates del patio, riega las plantas y cosas así, pero para darles un toque más divertido dejamos salir a nuestros Pokémon, mi Cubone y mi Charmander estaban fascinados por el jardín y el Nuzleaf de May le brillaron los ojos también al mirarlo , y no podía faltar Combuzquen tan altanero de May que tan solo tomo una rama del jardín y se la puso en la boca para luego sentarse debajo de un árbol, creo que piensa que se mira muy ´´cool´´. Luna ahora más calmada solo observaba desde mis brazos como se divertían, y no me sorprendió que en tan solo unos segundos ya estuviera jugando con los demás. Me di cuenta entonces de que la niña que vivía con la señora no había dicho palabra alguna desde que la conocimos y parecía muy tímida, pero cuando los chicos jugaban en el jardín ella los miraba muy curiosa, y podría jurar que quería jugar.

-Oye amiguita únete a los chicos, seguro que les alegra que juegues con ellos- Dijo May sonriéndole, y acompañada de los ánimos de los chicos hacían invitación a la niña. Esta solo observo a May y luego a su abuela, y esta última con un gesto de aprobación le indico que fuera a jugar.

El atardecer en esa casa viendo a los chicos jugar en el jardín me hacía sentir muy relajado, un cielo naranja, un cruce de miradas alegres entre May y yo solo lo hacían mejorar, pero como todo sabía que no sería para siempre así que decidí indagar algunas cosas mientras estaba observando junto a la abuela.

-Disculpe señora Margaret ¿podría preguntarle algunas cosas?-

-¿Es sobre lo que pasa en la ciudad verdad?-Su cara había cambiado a una seria de la cual se percibía un poco de tristeza y miedo, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a su nieta.

-si-Respondí y May ahora nos ponía atención un poco preocupada.

La abuelita se quedó observando unos segundos a su nieta para luego decir –Hace menos de una semana todo era normal en esta ciudad, las personas eran felices, la ciudad brillaba por sus personas, pero un día paso algo muy malo, los niños y Pokémon pequeños empezaban a desaparecer, nadie sabía por qué pero algunos aseguran haber visto a unos niños caminar torpemente y con ojos morados brillantes hacia el bosque para luego desaparecer. Los padres y dueños de los Pokémon que se fueron salieron en su búsqueda, la cual no tuvo éxito, ahora todos temen perder a sus hijos o sus Pokémon así que no los dejan salir de sus casas. –En ese punto comprendimos el porqué de su cara, ella temía perder a su nieta- Las oficiales no parecen tener interés en ayudarnos así que todos están planeando irse de aquí. – Eso último no nos sorprendía nada-

-¿Eso quiere decir que no hay sospechoso verdad?-Pregunte.

-Así es, ni uno- dijo esa pobre anciana dejando brotar una lagrima.

Ya caída la noche cenamos todos juntos incluidos nuestros Pokémon para luego ir a la cama. En la habitación que tenía que compartir con May me di cuenta que las ventanas estaban bloqueadas con muebles lo cual me tranquilizaba mucho. May durmió en la cama y yo en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo, hoy había sido un día muy agotador, algo divertido y por mucho revelador, y esto último me confirmaba que aquí seria mi primer misión, todo encajaba con lo que dijo Lucario. Y claro que nuestros Pokémon durmieron fuera de sus pokebolas, así estaríamos todos tranquilos.  
>_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<p>

¿Qué era este lugar? Es muy extraño, parece una mezcla extraña entre una cueva y una refinería. Avanzaba entre la oscuridad y humedad de ese lugar topándome con los oxidados tubos, comenzaba desesperarme, no parecía tener fin solo había tubos y rocas. Seguí caminando hasta que de pronto el ambiente se volvió rojo, apareció neblina entre las tubería y ahora había luz pero como dije en un tono rojizo. Unas risas surgieron de la nada, movía mi cabeza hacia todos lados para ver quién era, y entonces lo observe, estaba dándome la espalda tenía unas orejas puntiagudas que se acompañaba de un sobrero típico de los años 40's y lo que me aterro fue ver ese horrible suéter quemado de líneas rojas con negras, ¡no puede ser él ni si quiera parece humano, y aparte el no existe solo es un personaje de una película!

-Sabes puedo oler el miedo y tu apestas a el- se reía de una manera grotesca.

Estaba paralizado pero saque valor para hablar –No eres el, pero igual confió en que te puedo vencer-

El comenzó a reír aún mas – Mírenlo quiere jugar al súper soldado- seguía riendo el desgraciado –Tranquilo aun no es el momento en que nos enfrentemos, hasta ese momento que tengas dulces sueños- y así se desvanecía mientras se reía fuertemente, y con tales risas desperté de nuevo muy agitado.

Al día siguiente supuse que sería la última en esa casa pero me sorprendió mucho la petición de la señora Margaret.

-Chicos espero que el desayuno sea de su agrado-

-En efecto es muy delicioso- respondí.

-Delicioso- dijo May con una sonrisa.

-Chicos aprovecho el momento para pedirles un gran favor, ¿podrían quedarse aquí unos días más? Se los ruego- decía muy triste pero con una serenidad abrumadora.

Eso nos dejó sin habla, por seguridad de todos lo mejor era que nos fuéramos de la casa, así las oficiales no nos encontrarían pero con tal petición necesitaba una gran respuesta.

-Señora Margaret ¿qué es lo que pasa? Se le ve muy preocupada y su propuesta actual nos sorprende-

-¿No se han dado cuenta cierto?- hizo una pausa mirando al suelo - miren la mesa ¿qué falta?-

La observamos detenidamente por lo que fue un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que caí en cuenta, ¡la niña, falta niña!

-¿Señora dónde está su nieta? May y yo preguntamos al unisonó preocupados.

-No lo sé- respondía la señora en lágrimas –esta mañana cuando fui a su cuarto no estaba, luego asustada fui al jardín y lo único que encontré fue uno de sus zapatos cerca de la entrada del bosque, por favor ayúdenme a encontrarla, sé que no son unos chicos cualquiera, lo se lo puedo sentir sé que ustedes podrán rescatarla, por favor-

Mi primera reacción fue aceptar, no podía soportar ver a esa pobre ancianita sufrir, yo también se lo que se siente perder a alguien, mas aparte sabía que esto me llevaría a mi primer objetivo de la misión, me llevaría con aquel con el que soñé, aquella bestia come sueños.

-Cuente con nuestra ayuda señora, no la abandonaremos en estas circunstancias-le dije de una manera muy firme decidida.

May me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y después tomo mi mano de una manera muy agradable, con eso me daba a entender que estaría a mi lado en este problema, tan solo puede sonreírle agradeciendo su apoyo.

La señora Margareth estaba feliz dentro de lo que se podía, siempre me ha gustado ayudar a quien lo necesite, creo que siempre fue eso lo que me da sentido a mi vida.

Ese mismo día decidí contarle a la señora Margareth todo acerca de mí, de la situación. A ella no parecía impresionarle y al menos yo no sabía el por qué, hasta que dijo:

-Hijito no parece para nada una locura, más bien yo tampoco soy de este mundo- dijo muy serena con una sonrisa.

May y yo nos quedamos más que impresionados por esa revelación, no podíamos ocultar nuestros rostro de incredulidad.

-Así es muchachos yo también vine de otro mundo, un mundo que al igual que el tuyo estaba en caos, pero un día una luz cegó y de pronto ya estaba aquí, mi mundo era muy distinto a este y estaba muy asustada, pero un día vagando por el bosque conocí al que sería mi marido, y lo demás es historia –

Por obvias razones no pude contener curiosidad, así que pregunte:

-¿Señora si llego a este mundo de la misma manera que yo supongo que también hablo con aquella voz de la que le conté?-

-Por favor dime Margareth, a este punto ya tenemos suficiente confianza ¿no? - dijo mientras reía un poco –Y en efecto, charle con esa voz, pero días después de haber llegado aquí, la verdad que recuerdo mucho, pero lo que si recuerdo es que me dejo aquí para que cumpliera una misión y a cambio me daría algo que yo siempre quise-

La circunstancias en las que la señora Margareth eran muy similares a las mías ¿será acaso algún tipo de juego trastornado de alguna fuerza mayor? Ya no importaba mucho, de todas formas cumpliré con mi objetivo.

Ahora en aquel comedor se sentía un ambiente de misterio, los Pokémon al igual que nosotros se miraban unos a otros confundidos. Al caer la tarde le pedí a la señora Margareth un mapa de la zona, a lo que ella tan solo me dijo que nunca ha tenido uno, pero conocía tan bien la zona que podría dibujar uno. En cuestión de unos diez minutos la hábil ancianita había dibujado un mapa muy complejo de la zona, era impresionante lo que logro en pocos minutos, tal detalle y estilo de arte no podían ser más que la obra de un genio.

-Es muy impresionante lo que hizo-

-Si señora Margareth es muy impresionante y bonito- acompaño May con una de sus sonrisas que la caracterizaban.

-Muchas gracias jovencitos no es nada, solo es que he hecho esto desde que tengo memoria, más bien es a lo que me dedicaba en mi mundo- termino con unas risillas

Ahora con una herramienta me dispuse a planificar un plan, aquel gran pedazo de papel estaba desplegado sobre la meza mientras todos ponían atención. Revise el mapa unos segundos hasta que encontré algo que me llamo la atención.

-Señora Margareth-

-Dime hijito-

-¿Qué es eso que está cruzando el bosque?-

-Eso que vez es una antigua cueva donde solía haber excavaciones arqueológicas, pero por algunas extraña razón los señores que ahí investigaban se fueron a los pocos días de haber empezado, ni siquiera explicaron el motivo antes de irse solo se fueron-

La señora Margareth cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, tal vez ha donde se han estado llevando a los niños es a esa cueva extraña .Sabiendo esto elabore un plan, no quisiera que May me acompañara en este riesgoso plan, pero ni un terremoto la haría perder su postura de no dejarme solo. May llevaría a Combuzquen y Nuzleaf, mientras yo llevaría a Charmander y Cubone, respecto a Luna ella se quedaría en la cabaña al cuidado de la Señora Margareth, con los antecedentes de la situación no era conveniente que viniera, ella no estaba de acuerdo pero ya estaba decidido. El plan era simple, cruzaríamos el bosque con mucho cuidado, los Pokémon irían fuera de sus pokebolas para que nos alertaran de cualquier anomalía, al llegar a la cueva nos esconderíamos entre los arbustos mientras envió un pequeño DRONE de reconocimiento, dependiendo de lo que veamos atreves de el seria la manera en la que entraríamos a aquella cueva.

Esa noche no soñé nada, solo una frase sonó en mi descanso

- Estoy ansioso por nuestro encuentro-

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano de lo común, me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, algo me llamo la atención, en un mueble había un collar con un símbolo conocido para mí, lo observe un rato y lo puse en su lugar, eso no era algo de mi incumbencia. Fui a sentarme un momento junto al bonito árbol del jardín, la brisa, los pequeños rayos de sol que emergían del horizonte y silencio hacia ese momento uno muy agradable.

-Este tipo de momentos son como un pequeño paraíso ¿no piensa lo mismo sargento?-

Ese comentario me hizo voltear hacia arriba y pude ver a Lucario sentado en una de las ramas, ¿será que ese Lucario supiera más de mi de lo que creo? Lo pienso porque cuando lo trato siento que hablo con migo mismo, pero eso es bueno, al menos tendré a alguien que me comprenda cien por ciento.

-En efecto mi amigo, sí que lo es- Respondí.

-¿Que tanto lo aqueja sargento? Algo lo preocupa y puedo sentir que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.-

Mire al suelo y suspire -Sabes casi toda mi vida he estado luchando contra lago, siento que es para lo único que sirvo, me gusta ayudar pero siento que no hago lo suficiente, temo darme por vencido, temo ser alguien malo -

-Tal vez me meta en problemas con ´´El´´ por decirle esto pero ¿cree que si usted no fuera capaz de ayudar se le hubiera encomendado esta misión? Sargento usted carga con un corazón tan dañado pero noble, ayudar es su naturaleza, pero no le diré mas que le estaría dando más pistas sobre su misión- Dijo con serenidad

Baje mi cabeza para ocultar mis ojos llorosos, nadie nunca me había dicho tales cosas, nunca nadie me había comprendido. Cuando levante la cabeza el ya no está, pero dejo un gran regalo en mí.

-Gracias mi amigo-

Al medio día ya tenía mi equipo listo, May se había preparado igual. Reunimos a todos los chicos en el jardín incluyendo a la señora Margareth para dar unas palabras.

-Hoy llevaremos a cabo una misión muy peligrosa pero noble, rescataremos a inocentes, descubriremos el mal que los rapto, y terminaremos con él. Si alguien no quiere ir puede quedarse, no lo obligare. - en ese punto todos sonrieron dando a entender que nadie abandonaría- Pero sobre todo quiero dejar en claro que somos un equipo, un equipo fuerte, un equipo unido, nada nos pasara por que nos cuidamos, y si algo llegara a pasar yo sería el primero en estar dispuesto a dar la vida por ustedes-

Después de esas palabras May no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima, nos dimos un abrazo grupal y nos despedimos de la señora Margareth, y la que fue para mí la despedida más difícil fue la de Luna, ella no deja de llorar, se aferraba a mi pecho mientras la cargaba, en el pasado había tenido despedidas muy difíciles antes de irme de misión, pero esta lo era aún más, dejarla me dolía mucho.

–Regresare pronto por ti mi pequeña, lo prometo-dije abrazándola muy fuerte mientras lloraba un poco.

Partimos entonces al bosque, no podíamos evitar estar un poco tensos, nos enfrentaríamos a algo desconocido.

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque Nuzleaf vigilaba desde arriba mientras los otros tomaron posiciones dispersas a nosotros para poder cubrir todos los flancos.

-Oye Dan ¿A qué crees que nos enfrentemos?- Pregunto May preocupada, a lo que los chicos aun estando un poco alejados se detuvieron para escuchar mi respuesta.

Sonreí y le dije -Nada que nuestro equipo no pueda detener-

Ella sonrió, parece que esa respuesta la tranquilizo al igual que a los demás, pero yo si dudaba, dudaba de poder detener a eso que estuviera en la cueva, pero recordé lo que dijo Lucario '' ¿cree que si usted no fuera capaz de ayudar se le hubiera encomendado esta misión? ´´ Entonces sonreí y seguí a mi equipo con más confianza de lograrlo.

A los cinco minutos de caminata los chicos detectaron algo, lo perturbado era que lo cada uno cubría un flanco diferente, y de todos los flancos había actividad. Di la orden de que todos se replegaran y se pusieran en posición defensiva, los chicos estaban listos para atacar, puse mi rifle en automático, de pronto la actividad paro, fue silencio, mirábamos hacia todos lados buscando movimiento, pero nada ocurría. Unos minutos más tarde la actividad volvió a aparecer, pero ahora al norte de nosotros, estaba escasos ocho o nueve metros de nuestra posición. De los arbustos se empezaron a ver pares de ojos, ojos morados y brillantes, justo cuando disponía a disparar esas cosas se fueron al norte, sabía que corrían por el sonido del crujir de las ramas así que les seguimos.

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos pero ni el Nuzleaf de May pudo alcanzares, pero al poco tiempo terminamos por salir de aquel bosque, y pudimos verla, aquella cueva ahora estaba frente a nosotros nos ocultamos en los arbustos. Era sin duda un punto de investigación, había equipo afuera de ella, lo que me llamo la atención es que había una clase de lapida sobre ella, no pude alcanzar a ver lo que decía por la altura. Ahora era el turno del DRONE, era pequeño como una ciruela con cámara y micrófono, cuando disponía a mandarlo a volar note que de la oscura cueva emergió una mano, esa mano era pequeña como la de un niño, pero era muy pálida y hacia un gesto directamente a nuestra posición dándonos a entender que entráramos a la cueva, aunque lo hacía de una manera cansada.

-Mierda, saben que estamos aquí- dije enojado.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- pregunto May preocupada.

-El plan sigue como se había planeado, el DRONE ahora es más importante que antes-

Así envié el DRONE a la cueva, las primeras imágenes de la cueva eran muy oscuras así que active la visión nocturna, y lo que vi fue por mucho perturbador. Delante había muchos tubos en las paredes y el suelo justo como en mi sueño, pero lo demás era peor, en medio de ese gran pasadizo había una cama sucia y retorcida, alrededor de ella muchos niños con ojos muy abiertos y llorando lo que parecía sangre, todos ellos miraban directamente el DRONE el cual solo duro con esa toma unos segundo para luego cortar la transmisión.

May estaba aterrorizada, los chicos impactados, y por mi parte no sabía que pensar, eso era tan irreal.

-Chicos me sentiría más cómodo si fuese solo, no sé qué diablos pasa haya adentro pero no quisiera que les pasara algo- le dije a los demás.

May empezó a llorar lentamente mientras me observaba, levanto su puño y empezó a darme golpes sin fuerza en el pecho.

-¿Por qué insistes en sufrir tu solo? Nunca te dejare solo, te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir cuantas veces sean necesarias, si algo te llegara a pasar sufriría por ti, ¡¿o es acaso que no me quieres cerca de ti?!- dijo entre lágrimas para termina bajando la cabeza.

-Si algo les pasara a los seres que tanto quiero ya no tendría razón seguir luchando, es porque los quiero la razón de la que trato de no arriesgarlos, por que los quiero, a mis chicos, a tus chicos, a ti May- termine por abrazarla.

Ella tan solo correspondió al abrazo, y así duramos unos segundo –Aun así te acompañaremos, también queremos protegerte, además recuerda que le prometiste a Luna que regresarías sano y salvo- Dijo May mientras se tallaba los ojos, yo tan solo sonreí.

-Charmander iras a la delantera iluminando con tu cola, Nuzleaf tú lo respaldaras, Combuzquen y Cubone ustedes irán a la retaguardia, May y yo iremos en medio- esas fueron las que se podrían convertir en mis últimas órdenes.

Entrar a la cueva sin duda fue un reto, sentíamos miedo, pero lo dejamos a un lado por la causa. La llama de Charmander solo iluminaba la zona que ocupábamos todos, por lo que no podíamos ver más que unos pocos metros adelante, esto último ayudo a reconocer al mientras caminábamos, era mi DRONE a unos pasos de Charmander.

-Todos deténganse- ordene con voz baja.

Equipe una lámpara especial para mi rifle que tal vez iluminara más.

-Todos prepárense- les dije mientras estaba por encender la lámpara.

Puse mi dedo en el botón, conté hasta tres y presione. Al frente de nosotros estaba aquella escena que vimos en lo que grabo el DRONE.

-¿Niños están bien? ¿Dónde está el que los trajo aquí?- pregunte sin obtener una respuesta.

Ellos solo nos miraban con sus ojos ensangrentados, entonces empezaron a cantar algo en una lengua extraña. Sin duda alguna esto no iba nada bien. Ya no podía seguir considerándolos como niños, o humanos. Apunte mi arma mientras los demás se preparaban para atacar. Pero ellos empezaron a cantar algo.

-Si a el quieres conocer, dormir es lo que debes hacer- y terminaron por apuntar a la cama que estaba en medio de ellos.

Ya comprendía como sería el juego, me acerque a May y le susurre al oído –si muevo mi pie derecho dos veces grita mi nombre muy fuerte- Ella no entendía lo que le había dicho, pero le pedí que confiara en mí. Camine entre los niños, los cuales me observaban fijamente mientras llegaba y me acostaba en la cama. Pensé que tardaría en quedar dormido pero tan solo tome un respiro y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar rojizo de aquella vez, camine con cuidado, estaba algo temeroso pero no creo que hubiera marcha atrás.

Creí haber escuchado algo así que pare y prepare mi rifle. De entre esas tuberías se escuchaba un rechinido muy molesto, como el que provoca rasguñar una pizarra, pronto pude ver quien lo provocaba. Un Hipno de horribles ojos amarillos que portaba aquella indumentaria y aquel guante con navajas.

-Es un gusto verte sargento, ¿Qué te parece mi decoración he? Linda ¿no? Pero temo decirte que no te dejare disfrutarla tanto, pues ¿sabes? Tengo que matarte, lo sé es muy descortés pero es mi pasatiempo ¿o era mi trabajo? Da igual aun así lo disfruto, sí que soy un trabajador ilustre- dijo entre risas y jugando con aquella mano llena de navajas –o pero no te preocupes por esa sexy chica ni de aquella pequeña Ralts, también podrán ver mi decoración pronto-

-Qué poca originalidad tienes al robar esa faceta de monstruo come almas, deja de ver tantas películas, y ni creas que las tocaras, maldito pedófilo- estaba muy furioso.

-¿Otra vez es esa faceta de súper soldado? Da igual aquí no te servirá- entonces chasqueo los dedos y todo se volvió, sombras.

Entre las sombras me di cuenta que mi rifle se había esfumado de mis manos, palpe mi pecho buscando mi revolver pero no estaba ahí, tenía una idea de lo que vendría.

Como si fuese la luz de un bombillo todo un escenario apareció de pronto, tarde darme cuenta que lugar era, era mi ciudad, otra vez soñaba con ella, estaba como la dejo la guerra, totalmente destruida. Di un paso, un paso que me dolió mucho, fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba descalzo, mi atuendo también había cambiado, llevaba un atuendo de prisionero de guerra, playera y pantalón desgarrados y sucios. Camine evitando pisar escombros afilados, camine hasta llegar lo que fue mi antiguo sector residencial, creo que ya se lo que planea. Cuando pude avista mi casa me di cuenta que estaba ese trono de huesos, como me lo suponía. Camine hasta quedar frente al trono y espere paciente.

-¿Sabes? Nos molestó mucho el que hayas matado a nuestro hermano, en especial a mí, él era mi hermano favorito, juntos hacíamos de los dulces sueños unas pesadillas, éramos el caos nocturno, el temor de los más pequeños, pero ya no más- Dijo aquel mientras salía detrás del trono.

-Gracias por la información tonto, y perdón por matar a tu hermanito pero es que era un bastardo muy feo, y bueno tú no te quedas atrás pedazo de mierda- Dije burlonamente.

Aquel tipo se había enfurecido, no creo que esta vez me salvara aquella silueta de nuevo así que solo tenía mi instinto, y espero que no falle.

Aquel empezó a mostrar sus navajas mostrando su furia.

-Otra vez el súper soldado, tienes muchos huevos para hablarme así en mi mundo-

Entonces aquella cosa se abalanzo rápidamente sobre mi queriendo me acuchillar, eso era excelente, había predicho que haría eso, así que evite su primera acuchillad y puse mi mano es su abdomen, hice un como si tuviera una pistola en mi mano y dispare. Aquella fuerza que libero mis dedos fue descomunal, tanto que el salió volando unos metros.

-Estas muy equivocado, podrás hacer de este mundo un infierno, pero sigue siendo mi mundo de los sueños y yo tengo poder aquí- le dije furioso mientras se levantaba.

El solo se levantaba de los escombros mientras tosía y reía.

-Chico listo, muy listo, nunca me habría imaginado que pudieses descifrarlo, pero ni eso te podrá ayudar, tu muerte es inevitable-

Sabía que él tenía razón, mientras yo estuviera aquí no podre retenerlo por siempre. Empezó a soltar disparos, uno tras otro, pero ahora no lo impactaban, el maldito los estaba esquivando con pasos de baile.

-Mi bestial mami siempre dijo que era bueno para el baile ¿y tú eres bueno para bailar?- sus risas se volvían insoportables, pero si no me concentraba mi plan no funcionaria.

Deje de disparar, sabía que no tenía sentido a esa distancia. Él ahora se veía más tranquilo, pero su mirada me decía que tramaba algo.

-Esta pelea se volvió insignificante, ¿te parece llevarla mejor a las grandes ligas?-

Fue entonces que se quitó el sombrero, en su frente había un tercer ojo, un ojo como el de aquella bestia, del mismo salieron llamas, las cuales rodearon su cuerpo y lo elevaron a varios metros del suelo. Allá arriba empezó a cambiar de forma, de la misma manera que su hermano era grotesco verlo, pero él se convertía en un ser descomunalmente alado, su plumaje de un aspecto metálico con estilo gótico muy refinado, era como un gran águila calva de infierno, y en su espalda aquel ojo. Terminada su transformación fijo su mirada en mí, comprendí que debía correr y buscar un refugio. Sus ataques eran torpes, pero sus impactos en la tierra hacían que cayera al suelo una y otra vez. Corrí a las ruinas de mi casa, pero al entra aparecí en otro lugar, algo golpeo en mi estómago y naturalmente me fui hacia adelante, ¡pero frente a mis ojos había una caída libre! , lo que había golpeado mi estómago era una barandilla, aun así pude sujetarme fuerte de ella para no caer, estaba en alguna clase de antena. Analice el sitio con detenimiento, desde ahí arriba vi una ciudad muy oscura y siniestra con monumentos cubiertos por cosas que parecen demonios, esto último me guio para ubicarme. Fije mi vista en la base de la estructura en la que estaba y luego hacia arriba ¡estaba en la torre Eiffel! Tenía que ser obra de aquel maldito, ¿para que estuviera tan alto? Obvio para estar a su alcance, y no me equivoque ya que aleteos se dejaron escuchar desde atrás de mí, creo tener un plan pero este podría matarme, bueno prefiero morir con mi plan que por esa bestia. El venia tan rápido que envistió la torre haciendo que esta tambaleara, metió su cabeza entre los metales de la torre tratando de alcanzarme, me hacia lo más posible hacia atrás a propósito ya que así atoraría más su cabeza en la torre. Cuando se atoro apunte con mis dedos a las columnas de la torre.

-Ni que se te ocurra maldito- Gritaba aquella cosa muy desesperadamente.

-¡Ups!- Me burlaba mientras le disparaba a las columnas.

De inmediato le empezaron a caer tubos en la cabeza provocándole múltiples heridas, dejándolo inconsciente y volviéndolo a su forma original, y por ultimo hacerlo caer. Por obvias razones yo también me arroje de la torre. Mientras caíamos me acerque a él y lo sujete muy fuerte del cuello.

-Muy mala idea- Había despertado siniestramente.

-No del todo- Respondí confiado.

Era hora de llevar a cabo la fase principal de esta misión, me concentre y moví mi pie derecho dos veces. En tan solo segundos escuche a May gritar mi nombre, lo que hizo que despertara. Tan solo abrir los ojos vi a ese bastardo frente a mí, aún seguía estrangulándolo.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo imbécil - le dije con una sonrisa.

Lo solté y me arroje por un lado de la cama y grite -¡Chicos Lanzallamas ahora!-

Aquellas llamas provocaron que se retorciera y gritara de dolor. Me reagrupe con May y los chicos mientras aquel se quejaba.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunte.

Todos asintieron mientras manteníamos la mirada en aquel Hypno.

Cuando pudo apagar las llamas de su cuerpo ya había provocado grandes daños en su cuerpo al punto de deformarlo.

-¡Malditos! Me las van a pagar ¡Niños inútiles vayan por ellos!- gritaba.

Naturalmente no quería atacarlos, así que ordene a Cubone provocara un torbellino con su hueso, funciono y retrocedieron, lo que no contemple es que se levantaría una espesa nube de polvo espesa, esa era mi oportunidad.

Cuando se disipo el polvo todos estaban desorientados, lo cual aproveche para situarme frente a Hypno y con mi revolver apuntando a su tercer ojo.

-Saluda al bastardo feo de tu hermano de mi parte- le dije mientras me miraba impresionado.

Jale el gatillo y la bala destrozo aquel ojo, este soltó un sonido horrible mientras se consumía en su mismo fuego. Hypno callo con una cara como la de su hermano, una sonrisa triste y una lágrima, antes de tocar el suelo se desvaneció en una ligera nube negra, de la cual cayó un extraño fragmento de piedra brillante, la tome y la guarde en mi chaleco. Los niños habían caído inconscientes, eran muchos por lo que haríamos varios viajes para poder sacarlos a todos. Cuando salíamos con los primeros niños pudimos ver como la señora Margareth venía con mi Ralts y varios hombres y mujeres.

-¿Hijito que paso? ¿Dónde está mi nieta?- decía la señora Margareth mientras se acercaba

-El mal que se causó todo esto ha sido eliminado, y sobre su nieta debe estar con los demás niños adentro-respondí.

-Muchacho nosotros te ayudaremos a sacar a nuestros hijos- Decía un hombre de los que acompañaban a la señora Margareth, ellos eran los padres de los niños desaparecidos.

Y así fue como empezamos a sacar a los niños poco a poco, pero me di cuenta en el último viaje que la nietecita no aparecía, decidí adentrarme más profundo en aquella cueva. Mi linterna era lo único que me guiaba, camine unos segundo en lo profundo hasta que mi luz ubico a la pequeña acostada en el suelo. Cuando ya la tenía en brazos se empezó a escuchar algo de las profundidades, mi cabeza empezó a doler horriblemente, subí mi linterna para ver y lo alumbro fue horrible, era alguna clase de Unown, pero este era muy grande su signo no era conocido para mí, no me iba aquedar observándolo y me puse a correr hacia la salida. La luz de la linterna se movía de un lado a otro mientras corría, mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba –Estas no son las Ruinas Alfas ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no reconozco su forma? ¿Por qué es tan grande?- esas cosas rondaban mi adolorida cabeza. Pensé que no lo lograría salir pero mi alegría se volvió grande cuando vi la luz , y antes de poner el ultimo pie fuera de la cueva escuche en mi cabeza una voz grave que decía –¡Largo de aquí!-

Caí fuertemente frente a todos, me costó mucho levantarme pero cuando lo logre pude entregar en brazos a la pequeña Lily, y mi Luna salto a mí llorando, con mis pocas fuerzas caí de nuevo en el piso.

-¡Pero que fue lo que te paso!- Preguntaba May muy asustada.

No me había dado cuenta que salía sangre de mi nariz y por lo que me decía May tenía sangre en mi ojo derecho. De nuevo recordé lo que paso, a ese Unown.

-¡Aléjense de la cueva!- Grite y todos se apartaron varios metros –Chicos ataquen con todo lo que tengan la parte superior de la cueva-

Los ataque de los chicos eran poderoso pero no lo suficiente, le di May mi Luna y con mi mano temblorosa tome de mi pecho un cartucho para el lanzagranadas de mi rifle, cargue y apunte lo mejor que me permitía mi pulso y dispare. Las rocas empezaron a caer por la explosión que provoco mi disparo, taparon completamente la entrada a la cueva. Mientras algunas piedras seguían deslizándose algo topo con mis pies, era la lápida que estaba que estaba sobre la cueva, y decía lo siguiente: ´´En honor a los que murieron en el descubrimiento de las nuevas Ruinas Omega. A todos aquellos que irrumpan en ella encontraran la perdición´´

Así que no estaba equivocado, ese lugar era hogar de ese gran Unown, la razón del abandono de las investigaciones.

Todos los padres lloraban por poder ver una vez as a sus hijos, todos nos agradecieron muy emotivamente para luego marcharse al hospital más cercano debido a que los niños aún tenían sangre en sus ojos. Para cuando termino el día ya estábamos de nuevo en la casa de la Señora Margareth la cual también estaba en el hospital revisando a Lily. Tan solo llegar lo único que quería era descansar con mis chicos, Charmander, Cubone y Luna se acostaron conmigo en el sofá de las sala a lo cual se unió May y sus chicos, y todos acurrucado nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Cuando desperté era de noche y los demás seguían dormidos excepto Luna que estaba en mis brazos. Solo me quede observándolos, había encontrado una familia.

Decidí salir al árbol del patio con Luna, para observar la hermosa Luna de esa noche.

-¿Ahora ve la razón por la que fue elegido sargento?-

-Mi buen amigo Lucario, si ahora lo veo, muchas gracias- le dije

-¿Amigo?- se quedó sorprendido.

-Claro, te considero mi amigo, me has ayudado y me has dado fuerza, eres mi amigo- respondí sonriendo.

El también solo sonrió, quedando en una linda escena de buenos amigos. Sin darme cuenta Luna había abierto uno de mis bolsillos y saco la piedra que dejo Hypno. Luna la toco y esta soltó un débil brillo.

-Debes reunir esos fragmentos, y a su tiempo tú y Luna se unirán más que nunca- me explicaba Lucario.

-Entonces debo matar a más de esos monstruos para conseguirlas ¿pero por qué el primer monstruo que mate no me dio nada? Y ¿a qué te refieres con unirnos más?- le pregunte a Lucario.

-La respuesta a la primera pregunta es: si te dio algo pero no lo has notado. Y sobre lo otro, ya lo descubrirás-

¿Qué será lo que me habrá dado el primer monstruo? Mejor no pregunto porque igual no me responderá.

-Por cierto ´´El´´ te manda esto- me entrego una caja, en la cual venia un enfriador con cañón más largo para mi rifle- dice que lo único que puede matarlos es un arma de otro mundo-

El nuevo cañón era increíble, tenía unos detalles muy buenos aparte del cañón largo, tenía un riel más largo para aditamentos en cual ya venía una empuñadura táctica y un bipode para disparar con precisión, ahora podre disparar más lejos con ese cañón.

-Muchas gracias Luc…- él ya se había ido.

-Adiós buen amigo- dije en voz baja.

Al día siguiente le hice a Luna un collar con la piedra que recogí, por lo que veía le encanto. La señora Margareth y Lily habían vuelto desde temprano, la pequeña no corría peligro, en realidad fue de las pocas que tuvo ese resultado, muchos niños quedaron con traumas físicos y psicológicos e incluso algunos tristemente no pudieron sobrevivir. También no se encontró a ningún Pokémon de los que se extraviaron, todos sus dueños estaban demasiados tristes, y yo estoy seguro que ese Unown tuvo que ver en eso .Oficialmente en todo el pueblo se había hecho una ley que prohíbe acercarse a cualquiera a la cueva por seguridad de todo el pueblo, lo cual me pareció muy coherente. La señora Margareth también nos dijo que la oficina de policía estaba abandonada, tal vez ya sin el monstruo no tenían por qué estar aquí o al menos es lo que yo creo.

Planeamos estar en la cabaña al menos un par de días más, para así recuperar fuerza y ponernos en marcha para el siguiente objetivo, aunque no sepamos cual sea, ni que nos espera.


End file.
